Sibirian Summer
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: When Maria Hill has to help Captain America with an undercover operation in Russia, things start to change between them. But is this real, or just an illusion, motivated by their aliases, necessary to survive the mission? And will they be able to accomplish what they have been sent for?
1. Hallelujah

**This is my first Captain America Fic and it has been laying on my server for quite a while now so I figured why not updating it! ;)**  
 **A few Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will make an appearance but as they are only side characters I am not listing this fanfiction as a crossover.**  
 **Please leave me a review, I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

 _When God took you back he said hallelujah you're home - Ed Sheeran_

 **Hallelujah**

The day was beautiful, not too hot and not too cold, the sun was shining in a clear blue sky. Groups of friends, collegues or simply strangers were standing together, talking, sometimes smiling about what was told. There were flowers on the lush green lawn in what must have been hundreds of different colours, their buds still new and just opening up. It was a wonderfully peaceful picture. One could even describe it as beautiful. If it hadn't been the funeral Philip Coulson.

Steve felt unconfortable, really unconfortable, for different reasons: Firstly he hated funerals, well, who doesn't. Secondly he felt guilty for having cut short Coulson so quickly, a man who had admired him but who was so admirable himself. Thirdly he didn't know anyone here. Actually he did, he knew the other Avengers and Fury and Hill but that was about it. Not a lot in a huge group of what he suspected were mostly agents. Forthly, he'd have to hold a speech. For someone he barely knew in front of people he didn't know at all. The odds for getting something wrong were pretty good.

"Hey, how are you doing?", a voice next to him suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. A certain red-haired spy was standing to his right, dressed in black as usual, her jacket proudly showing off the S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle. "Feeling a bit lost", the Captain admitted, "you know, I don't even know who those guys are. Only that most of them are agents, right?" Black Widow nodded. "Yeah, most of them are S.H.I.E.L.D., almost all field agents who used to work together or for him. He was an important man in the agency, you know?" Yes, Steve had started to figure that out by himself. "If you want, I can give you a little briefing on the most important names", Romanoff offered. Apparently the loss of a man she nearly considered a friend had made her a bit softer. For the day. "That would be great!", he accepted gratefully, "at least I have an idea who is who."  
"Okay, you know Fury and Maria Hill, his deputy. So do you see the woman in the black blazer next to Maria? That is Jane Foster, Thor's... girlfriend. The guy standing next to Fury is Alexander Pierce, secretary of the World Security Council, quite a douchebag if you ask me. Next to them is John Garrett. He was Coulson's friend and also trained by Fury. He tries to hit on everyone but he is funny at least. Still I don't like him, he has something weird about him. Then you can see an older man, Gonzales, quite high in S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. The bald guy next to him is Agent Sitwell, he's ok. Additionally to his right Agent Weaver, leader of the Science and Technology Division of S.H.I.E.L.D. academy. No clue where Coulson knew her from. What, you didn't know there was an academy? What did you think where all the agents came from? They are not all recruited from other organisations. Okay, a lot are, but not all!"

She looked halfly amused halfly annoyed at the stunned man next to her. "Who are the two women closest to the coffin?", he then wanted to know, "Tony said something about a cellist." "Yes, that's the brown-haired woman on the right, next to Pepper. She was his girlfriend for quite a while now. Rumour has it they met at an assignment, but I don't know any details about it. The other woman - she is a legend. Even I admit that." Captain America scrutinized her, but then looked back at Natasha, confused. "She doesn't look like a spy to me and also doesn't stand with the other agents. She looks rather like a civilian. But if you say she is a legend, then I guess she is not a civilian at all", he added sheepishly. A slight smile spread over the Russian's lips. "No, not at all, you are right. Her name is Melinda May, she used to be Coulson's partner in a lot of assignments. Until one of them went South, now she works in administration. A horrible waste, she saved a lot of agents in this last mission, that's why she was named 'The Cavalry'. But if you like your live, never call her that! I am fucking serious about it! Oh, and additionally she was Hill's SO. They were nicknamed the 'M&Ms', though there has been a bit bad blood between the two of them. " Now Steve started to smile slightly. "I'd never taken you as a gossip Natasha but apparently I was mistaken. But thank you for sharing that information with me." The woman just shrugged her shoulders. "Sharing information, gossiping - call it what you want. Now you know at least who you will embarass yourself in front of." When she saw Steve's shocked expression she grinned. "I am joking, don't take it too serious, Coulson wouldn't have wanted that. You talking at all would mean the world to him."

Talking at all was still hard but he managed it somehow, feeling lots better afterwards. After the reception, he went back to the grave to pay his last respects in silence, but when he arrived people were still there. Two women were sitting on the grass, their backs towards him, an empty bottle of whiskey between them, another one only half full. In an instant, he recognised the Asian Romanoff and him had talked about and Maria Hill. He stayed back a bit, not wanting to interrupt them, when a man came to stand next to him. "Your speech was good", he said, smiling sadly,"Coulson would have loved it". When he saw Steve's confused look on his face, he offered him a hand. "Andrew Garner, I've worked as a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant for many years and often with him. Now, Mr. Rogers, if you could help me please? Would you make sure Agent Hill gets home safely? I know she can take care of herself, but after that amount of alcohol, she definitely shouldn't drive any more. I will take care of Melinda." With another polite nod, he excused himself and stepped closer to the women. Steve observed how he put a hand on May's shoulder, turning her around, lifting her up, embracing her. Her shoulders shook, she seemed to be crying, while Hill was still sitting on the ground, her eyes fixed on the gravestone. Then she reached up, holding the other woman's hand for a moment, before switching back into her former position. Slowly, he approached her, not wanting to startle her or to get into her personal space. After all, he hardly knew her, had only seen her a few times at the Triskelion or when he had dealt with Fury. Captain America held a great deal of respect for Lieutenant Hill, that he could say, but how Steve should talk to Maria, that he didn't know. Maybe they were right, he just had no idea how to talk to women.


	2. Holes

**Please leave me a review! Also I am urgently looking for a beta reader, just pm me if interested.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Holes**

No we've got holes in our hearts, we've got holes in our lives. We've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on. - Passenger

"Excuse me Ma'am", Steve started, " I don't want to pry but do you need a ride home?" He didn't ask her if she was okay because she obviously wasn't. To his surprise, Hill turned around and gave him a small, tight smile. "Do I look so drunk already?", she asked, not sounding particularly offended. "No you don't", the Captain assured her right away, "but judging by the bottles, you still shouldn't drive." He gestured to the alcohol next to her. "And you think sitting on a motorbike is any safer?" For a moment, Steve wondered why she kept track with his means of transport, but dismissed the thought straight away. The woman was just very observant. "Luckily I am not here on my bike today", he retorted, smiling at his boss. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well then, I gladly accept the offer. Even though, to my defence, May drank most of the booze."

Before they made their way to the car, she gave the tombstone one last look. Hundreds of emotions were flickering over her face until finally one single tear rolled over her cheek. She didn't rub it off. However, her expression turned back to calm and collected, even though she seemed to be slightly swaying.. Together, they walked over the silent graveyard and passed through the gate. The woman gave Steve a questioning look when they stopped in front of an old-fashioned little blue car. "Well, yeah, Stark thought it was fitting to get an old man a olditmer", he retorted to her unanswered question, blushing slightly.

On the way back, both were quiet, lost in their thoughts. Maria only rose her voice to give him directions on where to go. They struck him as as bit odd until he realised they weren't going back to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility he knew of. Instead, they ended up in Brooklyn, stopping in front of a 5 story building. Maria turned towards him. "You are surprised I am actually living in Brooklyn?", she asked, sounding s bit curious. Actually he was, but until now he had never thought about Maria Hill's personal life either. The woman just seemed to be so woven into S.H.I.E.L.D. as if one couldn't remove her from her place. That was exactly what he told her, somehow happy about the sad smile she gave him. "Alright, thank you Captain", she uttered while getting out of the car. Her look dared him to ask her if she needed assistance, so Steve decided it was cleverer to stay silent. " That's alright Lieutenant. I will see you on Monday", he simply answered. The soldier watched while she vanished behind the door, a few moments later he saw light being turned on in the top floor, even though it was far too early . Why was he not surprised that a woman like her liked being on top? In the top floor, he meant, anything else wasn't exactly his business. It occurrd to him for the first time that she didn't know a thing about her, only the few things he had picked up before and during the New York attack. Did she have family? Was she married? He just hoped she wouldn't be alone this night, not after burying a friend.

Stopping in front of his own apartment, he wanted to get out, when suddenly his phone slipped out of his pocket and under his seat. Cursing quietly, he bend down to pick it up. The Captain nearly hit his head on the steering wheel when something under the passenger seat caught his attention. He walked around the car and opened the door. On the floor lay a black iPhone that definitely didn't belong to him. It must be Hill's, there was no doubt about that, and she definitely needed it back. Who knew what information was on it? He was just debating whether to phone her or not, when he realised he didn't have her home number after all. Sure, he could go and call Natasha and ask for it, or he could just drive by and drop the phone off. That would be a lot easier. Steve scolded himself, who was he kidding, he also wanted to make sure she was alright. So he quickly locked the car and got changed, then basically jumped on his motor bike and drove back the way he had come.

As soon as he parked outside, something fluttered in his chest, a mixture between excitement and concern. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. There were name plates next to the door bells but none of them had "Hill" written on it. "She must be married", was his first thought until he remembered that the woman was an agent who very likely didn't want to tell the world where she was living. Steve read the little brass plates again until one caught his attention. "M. Collin." The war had taught him some French and if he remembered correctly "colline" meant "hill" in that language. Anyway, it was his best shot, so he rang the bell.

"Yes?", a voice answered through the microphone. It was definitely the Lieutenant's, Steve was sure of that. "Uhm, it's Captain Rogers Ma'am. You left your phone in the car and I thought you might want it back. I can bring it upstairs if you' d like", he offered. "Thank you Captain, I will let you in". He heard the mechanism click and pushed open the heavy door. While he was making his way upstairs, he wondered if her voice had sounded odd or if he was imagining things. When he came to the 5th floor, he saw her standing in the doorway. It took all his effort not to stare, because she looked just so different. But dann, good different, that was certain. Baggy trackpants matched a black top that clung to her body and showed quite a bit of her cleverage. She must have just taken a shower because her hair was still wet. Smiling politely, he handed her the phone. "Thank you Rogers, I really appreciate this", Maria said, sounding less professional and more human than he was used to. If he wasn't mistaken she also sounded a bit tipsy, she seemed to have had a few more drinks in the time she was at home. Had she drunk under the shower or what? The Captain pushed away those really inappropriate thoughts.

"Do you want to come in? Have a drink?", his boss asked him. This was definitely not what a sober Hill would do! She would probably be angry and mortified the next day, he really should go. Later, Steve would never be able to tell why he came in, why he stayed. Maybe it was the sad, empty look in Maria's eyes. Maybe he was just tired of being alone. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because of that woman that was standing in font of him. Interesting. Intriguing. Special.


	3. Lean on

**Sorry, coming up with this chapter was a bit difficult, especially because I didn't know how much should happen between Steve and Maria that night. But now I made my decision and I hope you like where it is going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, neither the songtext**

* * *

 _We all need somebody to lean on - DJ Snake feat. Major Lazer_

 **Chapter 3: Lean On**

It was no wonder that the interior of Maria's flat was like her - practical, elegant and modern. What was surprising however was the personal touch everything still had. A few photos were standing on a sideboard, fans hanging on the wall, little ornaments decorated on a shelf. Apparently Coulson had not been the only collector. Maria vanished into what he thought was the kitchen and motioned him to stay in the sitting room. Even though he didn't want to pry his look was drawn to the pictures. They showed a different Hill than he knew, a less serious one. On some she was with Coulson and one was a picture from what must have been her team at one stage. She was standing in the middle next to a tall blonde on one side and a smaller, dark-haired one to the other. The last, biggest one seemed to be taken at a wedding. Steve identified the groom to be the man from the funeral with the woman he had picked up also present, wearing a short white dress. They were kissing in front off a chapel in Las Vegas with a much younger Coulson and another woman throwing flowers at them.

"Melinda's and Andrew's wedding, Phil and I were the only ones invited", a voice said suddenly, making Steve turn and blush a bit. Hill was standing behind him, holding out a glass filled what he supposed was whiskey. "You look so different!", he blurted out, making her smile sadly. She took the photo down, looking at it. "It was so long ago. We were so...whole back then. Look at me, I am actually throwing flowers! What happened to me? When did I become...that?!" She pointed at herself, looking at the man with big eyes. For the first time, she wasn't Lieutenant Hill anymore. In that moment she was just as vulnerable as everybody else, insecure and sad. Not exactly knowing what gave him the courage to do it, he put his glass on the sideboard and took the photo out of her hands. "I think you look amazing throwing flowers. And I think you still do. I like Lieutenant Hill. But I alsoI think behind this hard exterior and the constant frowning and seriousness, there is this flower girl somewhere. You could be just Maria again. At least sometimes." "I don't know how", she whispered, barely audible.

When she turned away and walked to the couch, Steve had the strong suspicion she was hiding tears. Ealking slowly he joined her, keeping his distance. Finally, Hill looked at him again, her cheeks slightly wet. "I am sorry you see me like that. This is not how it is supposed to be. I mean I chose this life. And I am your boss. Please, this never happened okay?" How coud Steve deny her that wish when it was exactly what he would have asked for? He had to keep up a reputation just as she had, he was the first Avenger after all. Most if the time he only felt lost though and maybe it was the same with his deputy director. There was nobody to be there for him, everybody had left. But maybe he could be somebody for Maria that night. "It never happened Maria", Steve assured her quietly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.

Her hair smelled like apples when she ended up tucked into his side and burried her face on his chest. Steve couldn't resist running his hand trough the dark tresses. In the silence of the flat his enhanced hearing could pick up her rapid heartbeat. Nobody said anything, they just stayed like that, strangers but not so strange anymore. It took a while but then the agent began to gradually relax. A small smile appeared on Steve's face when he realized she had fallen asleep. He gentle pushed the hair out of her face. It had not been a lie, she was really a beauty, especially when she looked so peaceful. Every common sense inside of him screamed he should leave, but he couldn't get himself to disturb her. Finally he decided to move, causing her to growl quietly. Hill sat up, blinking sleeping, but didn't seem to realize he was there. Instead, she looked straight through him before laying down on the couch again, facing away from him. Was it weird that he already missed her warmth by her side? Probably, but propriety told him he had to go.

So therefore he tugged Maria into a quilt she had in her couch, hearing her sigh quietly. A thought struck him so he also put some aspirin and a glass of water on a little table nearby. There were post-its on the sideboard so he decided to leave her a note. Maybe it was stupid because she probably didn't want to remember this night at all but he felt he had to reassure her that no boundaries had been crossed. No, that wasn't correct. Boundaries had been crossed by both of them but it wouldn't change anything for them.

"Lieutenant Hill, nothing happened that jeopardizes our professional relationship in any way. Sincerely, Steve Rogers."

He winced when he read the message again. What he would have liked to write would have been more along the lines of "Dear Maria, I know it all sucks at the moment. I understand you and when it gets really tough, you can talk to me. You don't have to be strong 24/7, you are only human after all." That however was nothing he could write her. Or tell her. For now.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope I will be quicker with the next update!**

 **Trivia: In my headcanon the two women on the photo are Bobbi Morse and Kara Palamas**


	4. It takes 2 to tango

**Here we go, picking up some pace! This chapter is more from Maria's POV.**  
 **Thank you so much for the Reviews Reader, Guest and Dreamer!**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own Marvel nor the songtext**

* * *

 _One - as a single - solo - unique_  
 _A game of solitaire - as in privacy_  
 _Like singular - mystique_  
 _Or first - as in winner - no partner - no crime_  
 _To be one in a million - or just one of a Kind  
\- Sailor_

 **Chapter 4: It takes 2 to tango**

Rogers didn't have to be at the Triskelion for the next few days, a coincident Maria Hill was eternally grateful about. That one night had left a weird feeling in her gut, something she wasn't really wanting to look too deep into. It was mainly embarassment, concern, a big chunk of sadness and also a bit of regret that he hadn't stayed over. Even though everything was quite blurry (honestly, how much did she drink?), if gossip was right then she definitely would not have forgotten a night with Captain America.

Still, S.H.I.E.L.D. business went on as ever and she found herself sitting in a conference room with Fury, Victoria Hand an Natasha, eying some charts and a huge pile of folders. "The situation in Russia is getting worse", Hill said, pointing on a map, "Karatin's sphere of influene is just growing. We have to finish him before this gets too big." Natasha shook her head vigorously. "No, we can't eliminate him right away. He has connections to Arabia and the US, we have to find out what they are and how we can use them later." She looked to Fury, obviously hoping for his support. After a moment of consideration, he nodded his head. "Unfortunately Romanoff is right. This requires a longer Undercover mission. Somebody has to infiltrate his group and get the intel. But it has to be a mission with backup, so two people together. More would be too obvious. Romanoff, I would sent you and Barton, but you are both busy with the Cuba situation. The second perfect combination would have been Coulson and May but unfortunately both are not available." Maria tightened for a moment, he was unfortunately right.

"What about sending two female field agents or specialists?", Hand offered, but Maria shook her head. "We haven't figured out the exact strategy yet so I would propose to take one male and one female so they could potentially pose as a couple." Natasha nodded but Fury didn't look convinced. "Hill you are generally right but who would you send?" "What about Grant Ward?", Victoria Hand asked after a while of brainstorming. Hill shook her head. "He is in Paris at the moment and we can't pull him out of that." "After that he might be needed otherwise", Fury added which made his second raise an eyebrow. He hadn't talked to her about a mission involving Ward yet. Natasha huffed. "And he is a douchebag", she murmured which made Hill smile. "What about Rumloff then?" "Another douchebag", Maria mouthed to Natasha who just grinned evily."Also out on assignment", Hand interfered. Exasperatedly, Fury threw his arms in the air. "Alright, Rogers it is then", he stated, "it is not ideal, he is no agent, has no experience in undercover, doesn't speak a word Russian as far as I know and is extremely well-known but he is one of our best fighters. He just needs the matching partner." He looked at the redhead again. "I would have loved to partner you two up but as I said - not possible. So who do we have?"

Maria pulled out a tablet and uploaded a list of potential candidates to the screen.  
"Agent Hartley is already undercover, also nobody I could picture with Rogers", the first agent was dismissed. A few others followed, mostly due to poor Russian or not enough experience. Quickly the deputy director started to feel like on TINDER because she had to keep on swiping. When Natasha proposed Agent 13, she shot her down in an instant. "I am not against matching Rogers with Carter but she is too inexperienced for this operation. He needs somebody who could lead if stuff goes south, she isn't there yet." "What about Agent 33?", she finally asked, "Kara Palamas is a great field agent with incredible undercover skills. Alternatively Agent 17, Barbara Morse." She brought up another picture, ignoring Nat's annoyed facial expression. It was no secret Morse and Romanoff did not get along really well, as one was Clint's best friend and the other one his ex-wife. "I hardly know any of them", Hand admitted, "I can't really judge how compartible they are with Rogers." "Their skill set is very similar though I have the feeling Morse might fit in a bit better. We also need somebody who knows how to dance as this will very likely be her way in. Karetin has a thing for young dancers and we should use this", Maria summarized. "My reports say that Palamas can dance well enough", Fury objected, "I need Agent Morse on the ship with Gonzales." "Agent 33 it is then", Victoria nodded when suddenly her phone went off. She checked the number, then sighed. "I am sorry but one of my teams is back for debriefing. Let me know if there is anything new."

As soon as she had left the room, the atmosphere between the remaining agents became a lot more intimate. "I am not sure whether it was by mistake or on purpose, but you forgot an agent", Natasha propted suddenly. When Fury looked at her quizically, she nodded towards Maria who was currently just wishing for a huge pot of coffee. "One of the best specialists, as fluent in Russian as I am, an awesome dancer and pretty good with Rogers." The man looked at the women like a giant eagle and Maria asked herself once again whether he could read her thoughts. At that moment they were basically "no, please no, no, nooooooo". She didn't particularly want to go back into the field, undercover had never been her thing, but most of all she didn't want to go undercover with Rogers. She somehow doubted that would be working. "She is right Hill", the woman heard her boss say, "I am also wondering why you didn't propose to go yourself. But to be honest, having you around here for mission planning and such also makes a lot of a difference, therefore I would like you to stay at the Triskelion if somehow possible."

Trying not to look too pleased, the lieutenant nodded. "Copy that Sir. I will call Agent 33 now and tell her about the assignment. I bet she will be happy to work with Captain America." He grinned, then added:"Call Rogers too and let them both come in tomorrow at 9am. The sooner they meet the better." Even though she confirmed Hill didn't really feel like calling the Captain. Finally she made her mind up and dialed the number. He answered quickly and his voice sounded a bit breathless, as if he had just come from a run. "Yes Ma'am?" "Captain Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you on an assignment. Please be at the Triskelion tomorrow at 9 am sharp to recieve further information." The soldier answered without hesitation. "Copy that Lieutenant." Well, it really didn't seem as if their relationship had changed. But what did she know? It had just been over the phone…

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Be prepared

**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing!**  
 **I decided to keep this chapter from Hill's POV**  
 **As this is all pre-fall-of-SHIELD Agent 33 is still a highly loyal and respected agent.  
Steve Rogers is Clearance Level 8 and the only other two agents in the MCU that are mentioned to have that Level are Victoria Hand and Phil Coulson. As even Romanoff and Barton are "only" Level 7 as well as most of the other well-known S.H.I.I.E.L.D. agents I gave Kara a Level 7 too.  
**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own Marvel or the songtext**

* * *

 _So prepare for the coup of the century - The Lion King_

 **Chapter 5: Be prepared**

The meeting with Rogers and Palamas approached and Hill felt herself becoming more and more nervous. She cursed it because seriously, there was no reason for it. The plan was as good as possible under the given circumstances and she would not even be out in the field herself. Deep inside she felt that it was all Captain America's fault.

He entered the room at ten minutes to 9, perfectly on time as usual. His blonde hair was slightly tousled, he had probably taken his motorbike to get to the facility. For a split second Maria wondered what his hair would look like after she had messed it up with her own hands, then she pushed the thought away deep down in a dark corner of her conciousness. She could not daydream about the man in front of her when she was supposed to prepare him for his next assignment. They were saved from an awkward silence by Agent 33's arrival who was, dutifully as any other time, also on time.

While Maria had told Kara about her famous soon-to-be-partner, Steve did know nothing about the assignment at all, so he flashed the other woman a curious look. 33 smiled back but did not seemed flustered which their boss took as a good sign. The last thing she needed was hormonal confusion.

"Captain Rogers, this is your partner Agent Kara Palamas", Hill introduced the two while they all took a seat around her desk. She pulled out two folders and handed one to each of her subordinates. "Your mission will be undercover in Russia. An important member of the mafia, Ivan Karetin, is gaining too much power. Before eliminating him however, we need to analyse his connections. Our last reports show that he uses the Syderow Theatre in Moscow to launder money and that is where you will start. Agent 33, you will pose as a reporter writing for the blog of the theatre so you can go backstage, talk to dancers and take pictures without raising suspicion. Dancing might be required at one point as a cover-up. Captain Rogers, as we won't manage your cultural assimilation in time we will use this to our advantage. You will represent an American business owner, thinking about investing in the theatre. Still you will have to learn basic Russian and knowledge about ballet and drama. Two weeks, this is all you have. Karetin is in St. Petersburg at the moment but he will be back and we can't miss the slot. I want the two of you practice together as you have to get to know each other and be able to rely on each other. I will update the two of you on the situation in Russia every couple of days."

The two subordinates looked at Maria attentively, taking in everything she had said. The deputy wondered whether she could really detect some concern in Steve's eyes or whether that was just her imagination. The other agent seemed confident and unbothered after all, rather a bit excited about the prospect of being assigned to such an important mission.

"Commander, where do I get the neccessary information about Russian culture from?", Steve answered a bit awkwardly, "and I might also need a book with Russian vocabulary and grammar."

The question was no surprise, but of course his boss was prepared. "Go to administration and ask for Melinda May. She has the neccessary files about the mission and knows which documents to get for you." Even after the fights she had had with May over the last few years, she knew she could always count on the older woman. That was why she had chosen her as her "Administration Contact" for this mission.

Okay, who was she kidding? May's loyalty and her know-how weren't the only reasons why Maria wanted to work with her again. Coulson's death had left her with one friend less (and she did not have a lot to start with) and she was not longer willing to accept the ongoing enstrangement from her former mentor and close confidante. Not when she could do something against it. Hill was Deputy Director after all. Working together might be the first step to rekindle their relationship after those hard years. Especially as they now had to face the world without the "gluestick" in between them which had been Phil.

Rogers nodded and Maria knew without a doubt that he would do his best.  
"Agent Palamas, Agent May has also additional information for you to study. Mostly background information about the dancers who are most likely to become a target of Karetin's...affection", she ordered.

Captain and Agent both nodded and did not seem to have any more questions, for which reason their boss dismissed them soon afterwards. As usual, Steve held the door open for a woman and he earned a flashing smile from his new partner that made him blush. Maria had to fight down her annoyance, first about Kara and then about herself. She really had to keep her ridiculous personal feelings out of this or she might screw everything up!

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than average but for the next part I will have to switch back to Steve's POV and I want to do that in a new chapter.**


	6. The Middle

**Dear Inkdrops, Chapter 6 is finally up now! Yeyy!**  
 **I hope you like it, it's (obviously) from Steve's POV again and became longer than I had planned.**  
 **I am so happy that May has a cameo here, I just like her too much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel nor the songtext**

* * *

 _Hey_  
 _Don't write yourself off yet_  
 _It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_  
 _Just try your best_  
 _Try everything you can_  
 _And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away  
\- Jimmy Eat World_

 **Chapter 5: The Middle**

Miss Palamas - Agent Palamas - seemed nice so far, a fact that Steve was very grateful about. After all, it looked as if they were going to spend quite a bit of time together. Of course he would have preferred to go together with Natasha as they got along quite well (at least he was of this opinion) and he trusted her. Most of the time. If he was 100% honest, his ideal partner would have been Lieutenant Hill. Well, maybe no ideal but definitely the one he would have wished for. Because he wanted to get to know her better. Which was bad. Very bad. And it had to stop.

After shaking his head slightly, he looked at the dark-haired woman next to him. She was walking at his right, keeping up with his pace, confidently ignoring the whispers around them. "Agent Palamas, I will go to Administration right now and get the files and books. Would you accompany me?" She gave him another bright smile and nodded. "Yes of course. Let's go."

They made their way through a lot more corridors and down an impressive amount of stairs until they finally reached a huge room filled with desks. Agents were typing on dozens of desktops, printing, stapling, filing reports. Steve asked himself how an agent ended up with a deskjob like that. Wasn't one of the points of a life as an intelligencer not to do the same thing every day? But how should he know, after all, he wasn't one of them. Not really anyway.

From the afternoon at the funeral the Captain had an idea what Agent May looked like and he had the impression Agent 33 knew her as well. Or at least knew what she looked like. Which should not be a wonder if she really was as famous as Natasha had made him believe.

Finally, he saw a petite Asian woman siting at one of the working places further down the room. Steve stalked closer, his new partner hot on his heels. However, even when they came to a stop next to May she did not look up. Steve cleared his throat, he really should ask Romanoff to give him some insight in how to handle situations like these.

"Uhm, excuse me Agent May, but Lieutenant Hill told us to get all required additional information from you", he said politely.

Sighing as if she was bothered by a pair of annoying children, the dark-haired lifted up her gaze to hold the Captain's. It took him all willpower not to look away, her almond-shaped eyes were so unsettling, so dark, so empty. As if there was so much pain inside of her that she couldn't even express it anymore.

From the side of the desk May took a pile of folders and handed them to Agent Palamas.

"Background checks and all, you know what to do with it."

The other woman nodded, taking a step back, giving her partner more space.

"Alright Rogers, here are your files. And then those books. I want them back in perfect condition, without any crooked edges, is that understood?"

Frankly, Agent May intimidated him kind of and now he was very inclined to believe what Nat had said about her. Actually she also reminded him a bit of somebody else that he used to know.

"Yes Ma'am", he answered automatically, blushing slightly.

May simply raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow while passing him about the double amount of files that she had given Palamas before. Then she packed three big books on top, apparently she had already prepared anything. When the older agent saw how much he was struggling to hold everything at the same time, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards, bringing a bit of life into her stony face.

"Thank you Agent May", Steve said after he had finally arranged everything.

Even though she only nodded the man had the impression as if they had somehow got to a silent understandment. When he had just turned away to follow 33 back upstairs, May's words made him stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Thank you Captain", May said quietly, "for the speech. It would have meant so much to Phil."

Swallowing down the lump in his throat he gave her a sad smile.

"He deserved it, he was a good man. I wish I could have known him better."

"There is nobody like him", she agreed sadly, "now, go and do your job!"

Despite her words, her voice held no hostility nor fire, it simply sounded tired. With a last look back, he caught up to Agent Palamas.

A few minutes later they were sitting in one of the lounges Steve had not known existed at the Triskelion, both very much focussing on their folders. After the first two essays on Russian culture, he decided to at least start with the language. Should he ask 33 to do it with him? After all, having a teacher might help. On the other hand he really did not want to distract her from what she was doing, that would not be fair. Learning the cyrillic alphabet could not be so hard, could it?  
Okay, it could, that's what he found out as soon as he started copying the letters from the book into the Notebook. People called him an old man but right now, he rather felt like a Primary school kid again. A very untalented Primary school kid additionally. But learning vocabulary without knowing how to write the words would not do, so he kept practicing. Around lunchtime, his stomach started to growl, apparently so loudly that Palamas looked up, smirking.

"Why don't we go and get some food?", she proposed, an offer the soldier gladly accepted.

The canteen was full of agents sitting on long tables, talking animatedly. The two new partners both got themselves their lunch and then sat down at the end of one table, igoring the curious Looks people gave them. Eating in silence was kind of awkward, so Steve decided to start with some conversation.

"So, Agent Palamas", he started slightly helplessly, "how long have you been working for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

She gave him a smile, apparently happy to answer.

"I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy straight after High School and after that became a field agent. And there is no other job I would rather do."

To that, the man nodded, it was always good to be content in one's job.

"Ever been to Russia?", he wanted to know from hia Partner.

Agent Palamas nodded. "Yes indeed. On mission, several times, but only briefly in Moscow. I will have to reaquaint myself with the city again. I remember that I liked it though."

"Happy to hear that. I have no idea of what to expect, I have to admit."

She smiled. "I am sure there will be something about the city in this huge amount of folders that you have now."

"I expect so, but if not I will simply go to the next travel agency."

Suddenly, the woman's eyes went wide and Steve turned around, just in time to register somebody sliding onto the bench next to him. A somebody graceful as a cat and deadly as a cobra - the black widow. While she only nodded at Agent 33, she gave Steve a small smile.

"How is it going?" she wanted to know.

Steve sighed deeply. "You know, I will get there but it is just such a lot, I don't know how to keep it all in my head with that short amount of time for preparation."

To his surprise, she lightly put a hand on his arm. "You will be fine Captain, just do as you always do and it will work out okay."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review!**


	7. Who run the world?

**Dear Inkdrops, no I have not forsaken this story, so here comes another chapter.  
Guest starring this time: Agent Triplett and Melinda May. As always reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

* * *

 _Some of them men think_  
 _They freak this like we do_  
 _But no they don't_  
 _Make your check come at they neck_  
 _Disrespect us no they won't_

 **C** **hapter 7: Who run the world**

Natasha stayed with them during lunch, occasionally asking questions but not exactly forcing Steve and Kara into conversation. However, the man began to notice that Agent Palamas became more and more uncomfortable during the talk, even though she did hide it very well. It was not as if any of this bothered the Black Widow, even though she surely noticed.

"Okay, I shall go and search for my annoying partner", the red-headed spy announced, "see you, guys!"

For some reason, Steve didn't want her to go, maybe even though she had the reputation as a ruthless killer, she gave Steve an odd sense of security. He could not say the same about his new partner- yet. Hopefully that would come soon.

They went back to theoretical approaches about Russia after lunch until the Captain put his head in his hands, groaning.

"Okay, that is enough for today! I can't concentrate anymore, I am sorry. But we could go down to the gym and train together, getting familiar with each other's fighting style. What do you say?"

Kara said nothing but simply nodded, got up and packed her things. The S.H.I.E.L.D. gym was very different from the one that Tony had added in the Avengers Tower and that he usually used (after all, he tended to wreck Training equipment and usually the fitness studio owners did not appreciate that), it was more of a whole fitness floor. There were different departments for cardio and strength, a huge and probably very deep swimming pool, several private rooms one could use for meditation and practises of that sort and three boxing rings next to a big combat training area. Two of then were empty, but in the third one, which was nearly a huge court made for fights with more than two contestants, there was quite a show going on. If one could call it that. The other impression would have been that two tall agents currently were getting their asses kicked by a slim woman with a dark ponytail. Others were standing around it, some seemingly making bets about the outcome of the fight. To Steve it was obvious - the woman would win if she finished the others quickly enough. If she didn't, at some point fighting off two attackers would wear her out and they would pin her down. Some other bystanders were obviously younger agents who started to look slightly green around their noses. Maybe they were scared they would have to go against her next?

"What are you all standing around there, watching?", somebody suddenly barked.

When Steve turned around, he could see it was Fury who had just entered the gym, with Romanoff and Agent May next to him. While he was leather clad as usual, both women were wearing training clothes and looked as if they had just come from some kind of cardio workout. Or maybe a training fight? But who (besides him and Clint and Hill if he thought about it) would go against Natasha? Not an agent from administration like May, surely. On the other hand, May had been Hill's SO. And look where the tiny brunette was now - nearly on top of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hierachy. When he directed his eyes back to the boxing ring, he realised she was also the short fighter who was currently wiping the floor with the other agents.

"Well, apparently you are all here for a show!", the director shouted, making most of the agents flinch,"then let's make this more interesting. Stop the fight! Now!"

The three agents ceased as soon as the words had left his mouth, looking at him. He motioned for them to leave and they obliged, wiping their faces that were dripping from sweat and drinking big gulps of water.

"Okay. So, let's get it started with Triplett against Romanoff."

A hiss went through the audience at the announcement.

"You know Agent Romanoff, obviously", Kara whispered, "Trip is also a field agent, but I guess not nearly as good as her. I bet the director will add more fighters. Do you think he will pick us?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders while keeping his focus on the fighters who had now started to circle each other in the widest ring.

"I could very well imagine it. But I know for a fact that Barton is also around here somewhere and there are Rumloff, Hill and May. He could call us all in, in which combination I don't know."

By now, the Black Widow and the other agent were fighting with all of their might, throwing punches at each other and kicking as hard as they could.

"Rumloff", Fury called out,"you are with Triplett. And for team Romanoff - May, you are in!"

The Asian Woman did not seem amused at all but nodded, and quickly slipped into the ring on Natasha's side. They were like a panther and a tigress, black and red, coming over the men like a thunderstorm. They seemd to be familiar with each other's style of fighting, maybe they often trained together after all. He definitely would have to asked his red-haired friend about it. Even though both Rumloff and Trip were very capable agents, they had no chance against the women - after less than 10 minutes they were both pinned to the floor. When the crowd cheered, Fury clapped into his hands, effectively silencing them.

"Okay, Triplett and Rumloff, you are out. Captain Rogers and Palamas, you against Romanoff and May. Oh and against Hill, just because I want to see you loose big time."

"Let's do this", he quietly said to Agent 33 why they were sheding their jackets and walking over, "we just need -"

Whatever else he had wanted to say about possible tactics was cut off as they had reached the ring. They both got in, facing their opponents. As Steve had trained with Natasha before he could read her as alert but by no means intimidated (was she ever?), May next to her seemed absolutely relaxed, rather slightly pissed off. When Hill joined them, she immediately took her stand a bit further back, seeming ready to jump any second. Now there were three feral cats in the ring with Kara and him - a tigress, a panther and a cougar. It felt as if they were one unit as they were standing there, while him and Kara were two people next to each other. Suddenly a whistle sounded and the fight began and there was no space for thoughts.

He had expected two women to attack him and one to go against his partner and he was right in this assumption, but it was not who he had expected. Instead of Natasha and May he suddenly found himself fighting off Nat and Hill while May leaped at Kara. Apparently Agent Palama's thoughts had been close to Steve's as she was caught of guard for a moment and May managed to land a couple of punches before she got her compusure again. However, soon afterwards the Captain didn't have time to concentrate on his partner any more as he was busy fighting of the redhead's kicks and keeping Hill from sneaking around him and attacking from behind. As if there had been a silent signal (and maybe there had been one), Nat suddenly moved backwards, over to support May. Steve was quite aware of what they were planning to do - finish Palamas and then go three against him. When he looked over to her, he saw that she did a great job fighting off both, at least for moment. The soldier doubted she would be able to keep that up more than a couple of minutes, so that was all he had to get Hill out of the equation. He moved against her with more energy than before, but she seemd to anticipate his every move, moving to the sides and out of reach, trýing to outsmart him. However, he had the feeling he knew exactly what she was about to do, too. Deliberately he directed his attention towards Kara, helping her out and letting Agent Hill sneak closer, only to turn around and flip her over his shoulder. Her back hit the ground with a loud thoud and she stared up at him in surprise. Suddenly, he felt a movement behind his back and turned around, but somebody used a momentum and had him crashing to the ground. Just seconds later, he felt an ellbow pressing into his trachea, it was May who was now kneeling on his chest. Just when he lifted his shoulders to flip them around, he felt an arm wrap around his neck and squeeze. Not so hard that it kept him from breething, but an obvious threatening gesture.

"I wouldn't do that", somebody purred close to his ear, the voice husky.

Steve hoped that he didn't blush crimson red shen he relized it was Maria - no Deputy Director Hill - who had just talked. He was used to comments like that from Nat, but not from his boss. Definitely not. Next to him, Kara was on her back too, with the Black Widow sitting on her chest, pinning down her arms over her head. This picture would probably fuel some agents' dirty fantasies for quite some time now. Not his though. Natasha was a friend, but there was nothing more to it. And Kara? Well, only a blind man would deny that she was attractive, but somehow she didn't interest him. Nowadays (meaning after Peggy) no woman had sparked his serious interest yet. But just right now, with all the adrenaline running high in his blood, there was definitely something about Maria Hill.


	8. Connection

**Oh my goodness, it has been ages since I updated this story, I am sorry.**

 **I hope the Russian is correct, but I am not sure as always when I use Google translate.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter though, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

* * *

 _Need somebody else, sometimes ain't no shame_  
 _Head to the clouds sayin'..._

 _It's like, can I get a connection?_

 _\- One Republic_

 **Chapter 8: Connection**

Steve was running. He didn't know whether he was running to something or from something, only that he was running. And that he had to keep running. His feet had to keep on moving, keep on hitting the pavement in a punishing rhythm, echoing the beating of his heart. The ground was made of asphalt. Black unforgiving material. Where was he? Steve didn't know. He tried calling out, but there was no sound, only his own blood rushing in his ears. Then, suddenly, he seemed to fall. And fell. And fell.

And awoke, sweaty and heaving, in his little flat in Brooklyn. Not able to stay in bed any longer, he jumped up, all but running into the bathroom where he splashed water into his face. The man who was staring back at him in the mirror looked haunted with a funny look in his eyes. He shook his head at himself, just a dream, it had just been a dream. Walking back into his bedroom, he noticed that the clock next to his bed showed 4 am, so still some time until he had to go to work. Sighing, he fell in bed again, the frame squeaking under the sudden weight. But even after half an hour of tossing and turning, he couldn't find any sleep.

Well, if he was awake anyway, why not use the time, he mused, getting up and collecting some of his Russian vocabulary books. He had just finished the first page when his alarm shrilled. Confused he looked around himself, he seemed to have nodded off for a while after all. Great, now he had a stiff neck and a sore back from the weird posture he had slept in.

After a quick shower, getting dressed in sensible clothing and having a proper breakfast, he took his motorbike to get to the Triskelion. The day before, after the group combat training that Agent 33 and he had so shamefully lost to the other women (well, maybe not shamefully), he had trained with his partner until evening. Then some language practice and then straight home, food and bed. He had not seen Hill again, which was probably a good thing, just the memory of her voice so husky and close to his ear did funny things to his stomach. He really should get out more, how could he pose as a couple on an undercover mission if something like that confused him?

At the Triskelion, Palamas was already waiting. They spent the day training again and learning and getting to know each other better. Steve found her to be a dedicated agent, smart and nice enough to work with, but he couldn't feel any kind of instant connection. They weren't as in sync as he would like to be with a partner whose actions could very well decide whether he lived or died, but at least he felt that he could trust her. When they said goodbye for the day, he made his way through the building in search of Natasha. As predicted, he found her in the gym.

"что происходит?" she asked without turning around.

Of course she knew who he was, even without looking. At least his Russian was good enough now to understand her question, she basically wanted to know what was going on.

"Мне нужна ваша помощь," he answered truthfully.

Even though she didn't stop her movement he was sure she had heard him and hopefully understood what he meant to say.

"You want me to tell you how to act as somebody's lover or boyfriend in an undercover mission," she stated, he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"How do you know?"

Even to his own ears he sounded quite shocked and his friend laughed, though not evilly.

"Because everyone sees that you have no idea about how to act naturally around a woman. Not me though, but I am probably the only one, am I right?"

Slightly helplessly, the soldier shrugged his shoulders.

"True, but I don't know why."

"Maybe fighting aliens together changed the dynamics," she remarked dryly ,"alright Romeo, I will help you. But you owe me. Big time!"

The Black Widow turned around and pushed a strand of wayward hair out of her face.

"First lesson is tomorrow night, you are going to take me out for dinner . Somewhere nice, surprise me."

She gave him a little wink before sauntering off without any more comments, swaying her hips suggestively. Steve knew his friend was messing with him and it still made him painfully aware how urgently he needed her coaching.

The next day came and went in a blur of combat training, briefing and Russian vocabulary. When he saw Hill they were always polite but distanced, no sign that any kind of personal conversation had ever occurred in between them. It was better that way, surely, but it still saddened the man somehow. One time he saw Natasha during the day, at lunch. Their eyes met over the whole room, locking only for a moment. Steve could see the sparkle in them as well as the small quirk of her lips before she disappeared in the crowd.

Thankfully his reservation for the restaurant had worked out as planned, he only hoped Natasha liked Italian food. While he was getting changed, he noticed that she had sent her a text with an address where to pick her up. Definitely not her real one, after all she was one of the most private people he knew. Well, thinking about that, kind of everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. was. He had the feeling he slowly started to discover a bit of Romanoff's character (or at least what she wanted him to believe), but for example still had no clue about Agent 33.

It was crazy, even though Peggy had been an agent too, he had been able to figure out a couple of things about her straight away. Maybe it had just been her character or maybe there had been an instant understanding - whatever it was, he missed it. He missed her, sometimes so much that it hurt.

Trying to shake off the thoughts he got dressed for his "date", not too flashy but proper in black slacks and a white button-down shirt togetherwith his leather jacket. Should he bring flowers? No, definitely not, after all this was rather a mock trial. She would probably wear a dress so it was better to take the car, the captain mused and collected his keys together with his phone and wallet before locking the door and jogging down the stairs.

Natasha was easy to spot, she was not even trying to be subtle, leaning against the lamppost at the crossing like a photomodel for a Chanel campaign. With her trenchcoat that disguised any dress she could wear beneath it, the free flowing red hair and the red pumps she might have even distracted drivers into an accident. Involuntarily, Steve had to smirk. The woman had confidence. True, he was kind of intimidated, but he also admired her.

Parking smoothly next to her, he let down the window screen.

"I think you might be looking for me Ma'am."

Walking around the car like she had any time of the world (whivh she probably had, the world would stop spinning for a woman like her), she slipped in next to him.

"Is that your attempt at flirting Darling?"

When he only shrugged, blushing, she sighed.

"Боже, какая работа!"

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Мне нужна_ ваша _помощь = I need your help_**

 ** _Боже, какая работа = God, what work_**


End file.
